Insanity in it's Sanest Form
by Vexing isn't it
Summary: "They say that weapon's and their partners are supposed to get along better than anyone else? How stupid. We've managed just fine."  Can a stick in the mud girl and her immature weapon make it through a year at Shibusen with new enemies conspiring against them and their school? An OC story, but with the main characters playing their major role. No, not an OC/character stor


**I'm going to skip some pointless opening or beginning that'd just bore you to death and jump straight to this. I'm not too proud of this opening since it's a little roug and not as good as some others I've written.**

**Chapter 1- He Says "Hey", She says "Hello"**

"Everyone, there is someone I'd like you to meet," announced Kidd. He stepped out of the way so everyone could see the girl as she made her way up the last step.

She was was a few inches shorter than Kidd. She had pale skin that contrasted well with her neatly combed raven locks; they were cut into chin length bob with a tail in the back, died to have coon stripes on the tail. She wore a short sleeved button-down shirt with a metallic skull in place of a tie. She wore a black and blue plaid knee length skirt, and knee high black socks. She wore black leather shoes. She had youthful face deprived of matured features, but what caught their attention about it was the golden eyes that where like two rings of honey for each pupil.

She greeted, "Kidd-kun."

"It certainly has been a while since the last time I saw you."

"Whoa, wait." Now it was Black Star's turn to talk. "Who's this? Did Kidd actually get a girlfriend?"

"Black Star, you idiot," insulted Soul.

Her brow furrowed as she turned to Kidd. He mouthed the words, '_I know._' How could he not notice it? Their faces looked so damn similar, though hers was more feminine and cute. Their eyes ought to have been the dead giveaway.

"Nii-San," she said, dragging the sound of the 'e' and the 'a' into sort of a stern scolding tone. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"I was just getting to that." He gestured to the two girls who stood on either side of him. "These are my weapons, Liz and Patty. From the left it's Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki."

Koemi looked at each in turn, letting their names register in her mind.

"Guys, this is my twin sister, Koemi," continued Kidd, holding up a hand to gesture to her. Eyes then shifted from her to the guy who began to appear from behind her.

He was tall, taller than all of them and had messy brown hair that fell over his eyes and almost completely hid them, though below them was a nice enough sight to make up for it. His short sleeved, dark blue button-down shirt was unbuttoned completely. He wore jeans that had the button undone as well and sneakers. A woven cowboy hat rested on his head, tilted down slightly in front of his face.

He stopped his stride behind her, his thumbs stuck in his pockets. He had the most amused of smiles that seemed to be permanently plastered on his face.

"You didn't have to go so fast, Princess," he complained.

"I'm sorry if I was eager to see my brother again," she said with a frown and a hand on her hip.

The guy gave Kidd a look up and down. "So this is your brother. I expected him to be taller," he commented. Soul nearly gagged himself with his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"So this is Mason," noted Kidd. "He's exactly like you described him."

Koemi hung her head in shameful defeat. "I know," she sighed with shame.

"So Kidd, why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" asked Liz.

"Yeah," agreed Soul. "Why have you been hiding her from us?"

Koemi's eyes narrowed slightly at her brother, but looking otherwise emotionless. "You didn't tell them you had a sister, Nii-San? I told _him_ about you." She pointed behind her at Mason.

"It was irrelevant," answered Kidd with a shrug.

Koemi noticed Black Star scooting over to Mason. Black Star whispered, "Does she have a symmetry problem too?"

"No," he answered rather loudly. "But she's such a nag."

"That is your own opinion," she said flatly. "If you learn to clean up after yourself then we wouldn't have problems like these."

"God, you're such a prissy bitch." She turned away from him, arms folded over her chest with her chin and nose stuck upward.

"Aww, is princess upset?" he mocked in a baby talk voice. "Does she want to hold my hand?"

"No!" she snapped loudly over her shoulder, sending him a glare. She did not like being treated like a little kid just because she was smaller.

"You know you like to hold my hand," he said in a teasing tone.

"Only when you're a gun."

"Aww, Princess, don't be that way."

Kidd sighed. Mason was definitely fitting the description.

"So you're giving me the silent treatment, huh?" When Koemi didn't respond, Mason flipped up the back of her skirt. She gasped, red faced and eyes like saucers. "Nice undies, their all lacy."

"Pervert!" she screamed, whirling around and kicking him in the crotch.

He keeled over in pain, but soon recovered. "Why do you have to hit me?"

"Why don't you just keel over and die already?"

Their faces neared and they were screaming at each other, noses nearly touching.

"You're such a prissy bitch!"

"Go to Hell, Jackass!"

"Whiney pip squeak!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"You're calling me an idiot? Please, you don't have enough brain cells to button your own pants."

Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, Kidd, Black Star, and Tsubaki just watched in silence at the little development. The two just kept yelling insults back and forth. Where the hell did they get so many insults? How did they manage to stick together up until now.

Words kept being traded until Kidd stepped forward and said, "If we don't hurry, we'll be late for class." He needed to end t before they found the chance to go into more vulgar extremities.

"That's right! Let's go, Princess!" He grabbed her by the back of the shirt and carried her flailing form inside like a suitcase. He called over his shoulder, "Who wants to show us to Lord Death?"

_Total mood jump,_ was a common thought.

Kidd then volunteered.

"If you're going to meet my father you could at least button your clothes," Koemi complained.

"Oh, shut yer trap already."

Kidd sighed. He hoped, though he already knew his hopes were in vain, that this wasn't how they always were. He thought to himself, _And just when I thought my house was my peaceful sanctity._

**Okay, not my best work, but I wanted to get it started. Sorry if the next few chapters seem rushed, whenever I get around to posting and writing them. Updates'll be quicker later into the story with most of my later chapters already prewritten.**

**Before anyone asks, yes, this is a repost. I only had one chapter posted so I went back and redid it before the repost. Kind of pathetic, but I hope you will stick around for a few chapters. I intend to go more into it later on and, after prewriting some of the later chapters, I feel like the development of the characters will get better. I'm also worried about popularity, or rather a lack thereof, because this is an OC story, but with the main characters playing big roles in it. If you do decide you like it, feel free to recommend it to somebody who might have overlooked it because of the OC part.**

**Insert douchie request for reviews- I'll take them in any form-appreciated compliment, suggestion that I may or may not listen to, insults for things like making an OC that I'm making sure isn't going to go Mary Sue on us, questions that'll probably answer, and anything else really. See you next time.** **Bye and thank you for taking the chance to read.**


End file.
